<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurting For You by iTFNA07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080556">Hurting For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTFNA07/pseuds/iTFNA07'>iTFNA07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Concussions, Falling asleep against each other, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Glorious descriptions of hair, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Pining Idiots, Scars, Shrieking Shack, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTFNA07/pseuds/iTFNA07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An 8 part series that tells the story of how Remus and Sirius got together while taking care of each other when they were hurt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus doesn't return after the full moon. Sirius panicks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The full moon shone through the window onto the face of Sirius Black, who was sitting on the floor of the common room, waiting for Remus to return. James and Peter would be with him most full moons, but James had fallen down from his broom during Quidditch practise and sprained his ankle and Peter was up all night yesterday finishing his divination homework, so Sirius told them to go sleep.</p><p>It always broke Sirius’s heart to see Remus after a full moon. He always got new scars, some that would bleed and restrict his movement for days. And even though he was tired he went to class and finished his school work, claiming to be fine when anyone who could see could notice that he was anything but.</p><p>Sirius knew he did this to distract himself from his pain, both physical and mental. So he helped Remus any way he could, bringing him food to the dormitory so he didn’t have to deal with the noise in the Great Hall (Remus had heightened senses for a few days after the full moon), helping him study and even writing his notes for him when he was too tired to attend classes.</p><p>He always wished that he could do more for him, but he knew he couldn’t till they figure out how to become animagi. Late one night in the common room, he even suggested that Remus bite him so that he wouldn’t have to be alone when he transformed. Remus had refused, of course.</p><p>“Just think about what your parents might do, Sirius!”</p><p>“I don’t care, Re.”</p><p>“Well, I do!”</p><p>“You care about my parents?”</p><p>“No, you idiot, I care about you! You’re my best friend and I don’t want you to get hurt!”</p><p>The fact that Remus admitted that he cared about him had Sirius blushing furiously, even though Remus said that he was only his best friend. Remus was Sirius’s best friend too, of course but Sirius had had a crush on him since he was twelve. Not that he expected Remus to like him that way.</p><p>Still, he couldn’t help but hope...</p><p><i>Now is NOT the time to think about that</i>, Sirius scolded himself. He was still sitting on the floor of the common room, in front of the fire, more worried now. Remus was never this late. It was almost dawn, for Merlin’s sake.</p><p>Even when he broke his arm, Madam Pomfrey had just healed it and sent him back to the dormitory. So he must either be spending the night in the Hospital wing (which rarely happened. James, Sirius and Peter always took care of him), or he’s so hurt that he’s still in the Shrieking Shack. In which case, Sirius should get there fast.</p><p>He went up to the Fourth Year dormitory as quietly as he could, grabbed their invisibility cloak, covered himself with it and made his way towards the Hospital wing.</p><p>He was going fairly slow; Professor McGonagall usually roamed around the castle at night, and even though he was sure she would excuse him, that would waste time. And he had to find Remus fast, Remus could be badly hurt and unable to move, lying somewhere on the grounds...</p><p>He finally reached the Hospital wing and pushed the doors open, and almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw a bed with its curtains drawn. He pulled the cloak off and opened the curtain a bit, but it wasn’t Remus who was laying in the bed.</p><p>It was Fabian Fenwick, who James had flown into during Quidditch practise and now had several broken ribs. </p><p>Sirius began running towards the Shrieking Shack, realising too late that he had forgotten the cloak. But he didn’t care; all that mattered to him was that Remus was hurt, that he was alone in the Shack, probably bleeding out.</p><p>So he ran. He ran and ran till he got to the Whomping Willow. Sirius had gone inside many times, but Remus was always the one who immobilised it, so it took longer than he would have liked.</p><p>When he finally entered the Shack, he saw Remus, laying on the floor with his eyes closed, his oversized clothes ripped and a new scar across his cheek.<br/>
“Remus! What happened?”, Sirius asked, running towards Remus and pulling him into his lap, “I was so worried, Re. I went to the Hospital wing but you weren’t there, so I ran till I came here. I was so w-worried, Re. I- I thought s-something happened to you.”</p><p>When Remus opened his eyes, Sirius was crying. He didn’t know when or why he started, but he couldn’t stop, and he held on to Remus so tightly that he was afraid he would break his ribs.</p><p>“Sirius”, Remus whispered, “Why are you crying?”<br/>
</p><p>“Y-You didn’t come back. I thought something happened to you.”</p><p>“Something did happen. I broke my ankle.”</p><p>“Oh. I thought you were bleeding out, or even worse.”</p><p>“Thankfully, no. In fact, I don’t think I have many scars this time, either. But I can’t walk with this ankle.”</p><p>“That’s fine”, said Sirius, pressing a kiss to Remus’s forehead and picking him up bridal style.</p><p>Somewhere along the way, Remus fell asleep, his head against Sirius’s shoulder.</p><p>Sirius couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he looked, the rays of the rising sun turning his brown hair golden, his lips slightly parted and breathing out small puffs of air, and Sirius knew he would do anything for the boy in his arms, even if he didn’t return his feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius gets hurt. Remus panicks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Marauders were at the library. James was helping Peter learn the various uses of a bezoar and Sirius and Remus were on the other side, trying to memorize the names of the magical plants in herbology.</p><p>Well, Sirius was, anyway. Remus was trying to not stare at Sirius’s face, and failing miserably. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Sirius was, with his grey eyes that seemed so deep to Remus that he felt like he would fall into them. Not that he would mind, he could look at those eyes forever. </p><p>And his <i>hair</i>. Remus loved Sirius’s hair. How strands of it fell onto his face when he was too distracted to push them out, like right now, and Remus wanted to push them behind his ear. How he put it in a bun when flying on his broom, how he left it loose on the weekends, how he played with it, how he allowed Remus to braid it; it was safe to say that Remus was obsessed with Sirius’s hair. He was obsessed with Sirius, period.</p><p>Not that it did him much good. Sirius would never like him back, and he would have to spend his whol-</p><p>“Why are you staring? Do I have something in my hair?”, asked Sirius.</p><p>Remus realized that he had been staring for more than 20 minutes. “Nope, your hair is fine. I was just lost in my thoughts.”</p><p>As soon as Remus said that, Sirius’s face.... fell? Remus must be imagining it. There was no way Sirius liked him like Remus did. </p><p>“Re? You’re staring again”, said Sirius.</p><p>Remus mumbled out a quick apology and turned back to his books. Which had been a big mistake.</p><p>Just as Remus was dipping his quill into the ink, a large bound book fell down from the top shelf onto Sirius’s head.</p><p>Sirius immediately collapsed onto the table. Remus was panicking. What should he do? What if he did something wrong? What if- </p><p>No, he had to concentrate. Sirius was hurt, probably had a concussion, and he collapsed on the table. </p><p>Remus needed help moving him to the Hospital Wing.<br/>
“James! Peter!”, he yelled, not caring that they were in the library.</p><p>James came running but his eyes widened when he saw Sirius. “What happened?”, he asked.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later. Now we have to take him to the Hospital Wing.”</p><p>James nodded, and he and Remus carried him to the Hospital Wing. After explaining to Madam Pomfrey about what happened, Remus and James went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Peter was waiting for them.</p><p>“What happened? I was searching for you in the library! Where’s Sirius?”, Peter bombarded them with questions.</p><p>Remus left James in the Common Room to talk to Peter and went to the Dormitory. He was exhausted. After the rather painful transformation he had gone through last weekend, exams, and now Sirius, Remus had been busy the whole week.</p><p>He collapsed onto bed without bothering to change his clothes, but luck was not on his side today. He was worried about Sirius. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he could have prevented him from getting hurt if he only paid more attention to him. </p><p>He was still awake when Peter and James came back, changed, and got into bed. Infact, it was almost midnight by the time he moved from the bed, and Peter was snoring.</p><p>He tiptoed around the room, took out the invisibility cloak and put it on. He was going to visit Sirius.</p><p>As he walked his way to the Hospital Wing, he thought about how Sirius looked at him when he told Remus that he was staring. The expression on his face was soft. It almost seemed like... Love? It wasn’t possible, right? Is there a chance that Sirius might like him back?</p><p>Remus was shook from his thoughts when he heard a loud slam. He looked around for the sound, and realized that it was Madam Pomfrey leaving the Hospital Wing.</p><p>He waited for a bit more before sneaking into the room. And froze.</p><p>Sirius was awake. Staring directly at him.</p><p>For a second, Remus thought the cloak had fallen off of him and he hadn’t noticed. But no, he still had the cloak on. So how was Sirius...?</p><p>“I know it’s James or Remus. You left the door open”, Sirius spoke.</p><p>Remus took the cloak off and smiled sheepishly. “I thought you’d be asleep.” </p><p>“I pretended to be, until Pomfrey left. What happened, anyway? Was I attacked by something?”</p><p>Remus laughed out loud at that. “Yes, Sirius, you were attacked by a vicious book.”</p><p>Sirius blushed. “Can you stay with me? I don’t like being alone.”</p><p>Remus remembered how Sirius thrashed around in bed, nightmares of his parents plaguing his every waking moment, how the Marauders had to calm him down, and his heart tightened in his chest. “Okay. But I have to go before Madam Pomfrey comes back.”</p><p>Sirius beamed at Remus. “Well? Are you just going to stand there?”</p><p>Remus laughed again and went to sit on Sirius’s bed. They talked into the night, about Quidditch, the Marauders, animagi, magic, everything.</p><p>And when Sirius fell asleep against Remus, he knew he had to sneak out before Pomfrey comes to check on Sirius, but for once that week, Remus was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me how you like it!<br/>Come visit me on Tumblr at @itfnp-writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius accidentally hurts Remus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were in the Courtyard. Remus was reading a book under a tree, and James, Sirius and Peter were casting spells at each other and deflecting them.</p><p>Mostly Sirius and James; Peter was running around trying to dodge the spells. He reminded Sirius of a mouse a bit.</p><p>James cast a spell at Sirius. Sirius cast a shielding spell, and cast a spell he saw Snape practising a few days ago towards James, “Sectumsempra!”</p><p>James cast a deflecting spell, and the spell hit Remus’s arm.</p><p>Sirius felt his heart slip when Remus let out a cry of pain. He immediately rushed to his side, “Re. Remus. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what that spell did. I’m so sorry, Remus.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Sirius. Can you help me get to the Hospital Wing?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>He helped Remus stand and supported him till he was safely laying on a bed under the surveillance of Madam Pomfrey. Then he went to Gryffindor Tower, past the staring eyes of the Gryffindors and James and Peter, up to the Dormitory and sat at the foot of his bed.<br/>
Then he cried.</p><p>At first it was for hurting the boy he loved, but it soon turned into tears for himself, how big of a disappointment he was to his family, how his brother hated him, how he is not as confident as he makes himself look infront of everyone, and lastly about how the boy he loved would never like him like he does.</p><p>He cried until his eyes burned, then resorted to rocking himself back and forth, making no attempt to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. </p><p>He heard the door open, but he couldn’t be bothered to even close the curtains around his bed. The person who came in probably just wanted something from their bed, then they would go away, he thought.</p><p>Oh, how wrong he was.</p><p>“Sirius?”, came a voice that was all to familiar. Remus was back from the Hospital Wing.</p><p>Sirius tried to discreetly wipe his tears, which didn’t work very well considering he hadn’t bothered to close the curtains around the bed.</p><p>He turned around and gave Remus a weak smile. Remus was looking at him with a sad expression on his face.</p><p>“Sirius, what’s wrong? Why were you crying?”</p><p>“I- I wasn’t. I was just... just...”, he burst into tears again,“Remus, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what that spell would do and it hit you and you were clearly in pain and I didn’t want to hurt you because I know you have to transform again and I... I... I’m just really sorry, Re. I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>His next words were muffled when Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius. “You didn’t hurt me, Sirius. It was an accident. I understand.”</p><p>Sirius said nothing, just held onto Remus and cried silently into his t-shirt. After what seemed like hours, Remus took Sirius’s chin in his hand,“It’s alright, Sirius. I know you didn’t mean to do it.”</p><p>His face was getting closer to Sirius’s. Sirius thought he was going to kiss him when the door burst open. Remus stumbled back faster than Sirius thought was possible.</p><p>It was James who had interrupted... whatever that was between Remus and Sirius.</p><p>“Okay, quit moping around, Sirius. I’m going to play Quidditch with the team and you’re coming with me.”</p><p>And after an apologetic look towards Remus, Sirius was dragged away to the Quidditch Pitch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the two day wait, I had exams<br/>Come check my writing blog out on Tumblr at @itfnp-writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus takes care of Sirius</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final Quidditch match of the year is almost at an end, between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The Gryffindors were in the lead with 120 points, and all that’s left is for the seeker to catch the Golden Snitch.</p><p>But Remus was paying attention to none of that. His eyes were on a member of the Gryffindor team, a particular Sirius Black who was flying around beating Bludgers towards the Hufflepuffs.</p><p>Remus was looking in awe at how graceful he looked, even though his position was not a particularly easy one. Strands of his hair tied into a bun were falling into his face, and he looked so bloody handsome in the Quidditch uniform that Remus almost forgot how to breathe.</p><p>While Remus wasn’t looking, the Seeker had caught the Snitch and the game had come to an end. Sirius flew straight towards Remus.</p><p>Remus thought he was going to die on the spot because of how fit Sirius looked.</p><p>“RE! RE,WE WON!”, Sirius shouted.</p><p>“I can see that, Sirius. I was watching the entire time”</p><p>“Were you? Every time I saw you, you were staring right at me”, Sirius smirked, a light dusting of red colouring his cheeks.</p><p>But before Remus could answer, a shout from James alarmed him, “Sirius! Look out!”</p><p>Thunk! Something hit the side of Sirius’s head and he fell into Remus. The blush reddened, and he hastily stood up.</p><p>But a stain of red was already spreading on the side of his face.</p><p>Remus brushed his finger along it, “Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Only a bit. It’s fine, I can jus-”</p><p>“Let me clean it.”</p><p>“O- Okay...”</p><p>And off to the Dormitory they went. Remus had no idea what just happened. He asked Sirius if he could take care of him, but why? Couldn’t he have just sent him to Madam Pomfrey? Now he had to be alone in a room with him and-</p><p>“Remus? You’re blushing. Very much.”</p><p>Remus blushed even more at that and turned his face away from Sirius’s. “Just thinking about something”, he mumbled.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Why don’t you tell me about it?”</p><p>“Look! The Fat Lady! What’s the password again?”</p><p>Sirius just laughed and gave the password.</p><p>They entered the completely empty Common Room. Every one was still in the Quidditch Pitch.</p><p>“C’mon, then. Before I bleed all over the carpet.”</p><p>They went up to the Dormitory and Remus cast some healing spells on Sirius. Then, he summoned some water and cleaned the wound with a cloth.</p><p>“There. All done.”, he said.</p><p>He then noticed how close they had gotten while he was cleaning the wound. Sirius was frozen in place.<br/>
Remus could see the flecks of silver in Sirius’s grey eyes, and he once again admired how beautiful Sirius looked.</p><p>He brushed his hair back and cupped his cheek.</p><p>Sirius’s face was moving dangerously close to Remus’s.</p><p>Then a loud bang interrupted what may have been Remus’s first kiss.</p><p>The Gryffindors were back. Sirius backed away from Remus.</p><p>They stared at each other until Sirius asked, “Want to go down and see who can drink the most Butterbeer?”<br/>
Remus nodded, but it only reminded him of what he wanted, what he couldn’t have, and he looked at his best friend for the last time in several weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait! My mental health has been shit lately<br/>Visit me on Tumblr at @itfnp-writing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was avoiding him. Sirius hated that.</p><p>The last time Remus avoided Sirius, it was because he had copied his homework and didn’t tell him. It was only for a couple of days though, this time it had been three weeks already, and Sirius didn’t know what he did wrong so he could apologize.</p><p>And it’s not like Remus gave him a chance to, anyway. Every time he saw Sirius, he would get flustered and run away.</p><p>Sirius needed to do something.</p><p>He couldn’t bear to not talk to Remus for another day.</p><p>He thought about what he could do but couldn’t come up with anything.</p><p>Finally, he decided on something.</p><p>He was going to confess his feelings.</p><p>He was going crazy anyway, and it’s been too long.</p><p>But he needed help. He had to tell James and Peter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for this being so short, but I wanted to be dramatic<br/>Also I'm extending the fic!<br/>Come visit me on Tumblr at@itfnp-writing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James and Peter were in the Common Room when they saw Remus stumble through the door.</p><p>“Did you tell him?”, asked James.</p><p>“Not yet.”, and with that Remus was off to the Dormitory.</p><p>James and Peter found out while the three went shopping at Diagon Alley, and James has been prodding him to tell Sirius ever since. </p><p>James and Peter turned back to the books they were reading when Sirius came running,“I NEED YOUR HELP!”, he shouted.</p><p>Then he quietened down and whispered,“I really Iike Remus and I want to go on a date but I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>James smirked and looked at Peter, who had a huge grin on his face.</p><p>“We know what to do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two updates in one day! Yay!<br/>Sorry these are so small, part 7 coming very <i>very</i> soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Kiss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a day since Sirius told James and Peter about his crush on Remus. They did react positively but he hadn’t seen them since and he was getting worried.</p><p>What if they pretended to be okay with it and then left him? James was a pureblood, after all. What if he found him disgusting? And Peter listened to James more than anyone. They could have easily left him. And if they did, Sirius had no one. Remus was avoiding him, and James and Peter were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>This was how he spent his afternoon.</p><p>He was on the verge of tears by the time James and Peter returned. They asked him to come with them somewhere, and Sirius was on edge the whole time they were going, but once they reached the place, Sirius’s jaw dropped.</p><p>It was behind the lake, so it was private, and James and Peter had arranged a picnic in a clearing between some trees. They had also spelled some glowing orbs that looked like stars as the sun went down. In the picnic basket were sandwiches, butterbeer, and all sorts of chocolate.</p><p>“James, Peter, I-”</p><p>“No need to thank us, mate. We’d been planning this for a long time.”, and with that, they disappeared back into the school.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Remus was in the library trying to study when someone sat down in the chair opposite to him. He supposed it was James or Peter; they’ve been trying to force him to tell Sirius about his feelings.</p><p>“Look, I’m not telling him-”, his words were cut short as he took in who was sitting in front of him. It wasn’t James or Peter, it was someone else.</p><p>A grey-eyed, long haired someone. Someone he’d been trying to avoid for the past 3 weeks.</p><p>“Sirius”, he breathed.</p><p>“Re. I have to talk to you. Please.”, Sirius looked so desperate, so nervous that Remus just couldn’t say no. He nodded and they headed to the Dormitory.</p><p>It was empty; James and Peter had already taken the others with them when they left so it would be private for Remus and Sirius.</p><p>“Remus, I have to tell you something.”</p><p>“I know Sirius, you want to ask me about why I’ve been avoiding you.”, Sirius tried to talk but Remus pretended to not notice him,“Sirius, the truth is, I like you. A lot. And not as a friend. It’s fine if you don’t want to be my friend anymore. I understand. I just needed to get that off my chest.”</p><p>Remus tentatively looked at Sirius, who was frozen on the spot.“Sirius? You wanted to tell me something?”</p><p>That seemed to snap Sirius out of his trance. He grabbed Remus’s shoulders and said,“I was about to ask you on a date, you beautiful idiot.”</p><p>And he kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on Tumblr at @itfnp-writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily had to help Remus pick an outfit for the date. They finally decided on a black turtle neck with a light brown coat and blue jeans. Lily left in a hurry after they chose the outfit, though. That was strange.</p><p>There was still an hour left for the date. Remus was too anxious to sit still and decided to roam the castle.<br/>
I was empty since it was a weekend and the students were either in their Common Room or outside. So Remus had the castle all to himself.</p><p>He went around to the Astronomy Tower, then he wandered around empty classrooms. One of the classrooms had a strange looking mirror. It showed Remus not as he was there, but wearing his uniform with a Head Boy pinned to his chest and no scars. It also showed James, Peter and his parents standing behind him and Sirius in his arms.</p><p>Remus didn’t know what to make of it, so he quickly left the room.</p><p>Finally, with 15 minutes left for the date, he started towards the Lake.</p><p>Then he saw Sirius, and he forgot how to breathe.<br/>
Sirius was wearing a brown t-shirt with a jacket and blue jeans and he looked amazing.</p><p>After about 3 minutes of staring at each other, Remus realized something,“Sirius, we’re wearing the same colours!”</p><p>Sirius looked at himself and then Remus,“Well, it’s not my fault. Lily helped me pick the outfit out.”</p><p>Remus now realized that Lily left to help Sirius pick his outfit. He smirked.</p><p>“What?”, asked Sirius.</p><p>“Nothing.”, Remus changed the subject,“So where are we going?”</p><p>“You’ll see”, now it was Sirius’s turn to smirk.</p><p>“Let’s go, then”</p><p>They walked along the Lake, with the sun setting behind them. </p><p><i>This is proper romantic</i>, thought Remus.</p><p>He saw the picnic and almost started crying. Here he was, going on a date with the boy he loved, and the place was so romantic that Remus almost couldn’t bear it.</p><p>“How did you...”</p><p>Sirius smiled sheepishly,“James and Peter did most of the work.”</p><p>“So they knew? Since when?”</p><p>“Yesterday. Why?”</p><p>“Nothing.”, said Remus. </p><p>“Uhh... Let’s go, then.”</p><p>They sat on the blanket under the stars and began taking the food out.</p><p>“Chocolate!”, exclaimed Remus, his eyes full of joy.</p><p>Sirius smiled.</p><p>They talked and they ate; though it was only Remus’s first date, he knew that nothing else could compare to this, to Sirius, and his thoughts drifted to this afternoon when Sirius kissed him.</p><p>He hadn’t planned on confessing his feelings, but he was glad he did. Otherwise he wouldn’t be going on a date with the boy beside him, would he?</p><p>He looked at Sirius, only to find him already looking at Remus.</p><p>Remus’s breath froze as Sirius brushed some hair off of his forehead, and cupped his cheek.</p><p>Remus turned towards Sirius and their faces inched closer. </p><p>Their lips met and it was nothing like last time. It was slow and sweet, without the rush or the desperation they felt in the afternoon.</p><p>Sirius tasted like the chocolate they had been eating just now, and Remus was sure he did too.</p><p>Remus ran his hand through Sirius’s hair, it was as soft as he had expected it to be.</p><p>Too soon, they were breaking apart, and Remus looked at Sirius who was blushing furiously, and for the first time since he had been bitten, felt like everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end!<br/>Let me know how you liked it in the comments!<br/>Appreciate you reading this, truly means a lot<br/>Come visit me on Tumblr at @itfnp-writing</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So um this is my first fic ever so let me know what you think!<br/>Come visit me on Tumblr at @itfnp-writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>